1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel N-substituted 3-alkyl-4-arylpyrrolidines, processes for their preparation, their use as fugnicides, fungicides which contain the novel active ingredients, processes for the preparation of such fungicides and methods for controlling fungi with these active ingredients.
2. Discussion of the Background
DE 2 727 482 discloses an arylalkylpyrrolidine derivative of the formula below as a compound having a fungicidal action. ##STR2## However, its fungicidal action is unsatisfactory.